


Father Knows

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [283]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/14/19: “day, exercise, small”This is the fourth and final drabble in a sequence I started last December, beginning withSurprise Surprise, followed byLaugh or Cry, thenLike Son.This drabble might not make much sense without the context of the first three.Or you can spare yourself all the link hopping and just readSheriff and Son (and Son’s Boyfriend),which is all four drabbles in this sequence posted together, under one title.





	Father Knows

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/14/19: “day, exercise, small”
> 
> This is the fourth and final drabble in a sequence I started last December, beginning with [_Surprise Surprise_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902711), followed by [_Laugh or Cry_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369132), then [_Like Son_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948120).
> 
> This drabble might not make much sense without the context of the first three.
> 
> Or you can spare yourself all the link hopping and just read [_Sheriff and Son (and Son’s Boyfriend),_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248757) which is all four drabbles in this sequence posted together, under one title.

Exercising restraint was a necessity with a kid like Stiles.

John loved his son but the boy had been a handful since he’d learned to walk and talk. And talk, and talk.

Though currently attempting to look small as possible, the Hale kid was a scholar and athlete, John knew.

He considered the influence Stiles was going to have, but kept that to himself.

“I’ll give your mom a call,” he said to Derek. “Then we four are gonna have us a little sit-down.”

Derek gulped. Stiles exhaled dramatically. 

They’d joke about this someday. Someday, but definitely not that day.


End file.
